


The Iron Woods.

by I_Regret_Nothing_666



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Helheimr | Hel (Realm), Hurt Hearth, I’m So Sorry Hearth, Járnviðr, Multi, Panic Attacks, Temporary Blindness, burnt hands, monster fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Regret_Nothing_666/pseuds/I_Regret_Nothing_666
Summary: Máni, the Norse God of the moon, was worried. The Moon Wolf, Månagarm, was destined to eat the celestial body when Ragnarök came around. And as Ragnarök was on its way, he decided to take precautions. He needed the wolf’s head. But he needed help from a powerful hero. He needed Magnus Chase and his rune-casting friend. Naturally, he kidnapped their dwarf. But something goes horribly wrong in Járnviðr. Hearth might never see the light of day again, let alone Blitz. Will Blitz ever get to tell Hearth how much his elf really means to him?





	The Iron Woods.

Máni could feel Ragnarök approaching. It was like a river or a stream. It may bend, and wind, or change direction. It’s path may become blocked. But the destination is inevitable. You can’t contain it. Life always finds a way. 

As the God of the moon, Máni couldn’t help it. He had become extremely attached to the celestial body. He couldn’t care less if Månagarm’s brother, Sköll, would swallow the sun, but his moon... He just couldn’t stand the thought of it. He needed Månagarm’s head. But he couldn’t get it himself, he needed help. Demigod help. There was only one person he could think of that might help him. And his name was Magnus Chase. He would also need the rune-casting elf, but he knew that Magnus and the elf would need... Persuasion, if they were to help him. Suddenly a thought popped into his head; _the_ _dwarf_. He knew that the dwarf meant a lot to both of his needed heroes, so he decided to set up a ransom for him. A trade. Månagarm’s head for the tiny man. He thought it was a fair exchange, he didn’t want to hurt anyone, but the moon came before all in his eyes. As it was 02:38 in the morning, he knew Blitzen would be asleep, probably on a desk in his shop. He tended to fall asleep designing new, wonderful clothes. 

As he appeared inside the shop, Blitzen’s Best, there he was, sleeping peacefully. His head was resting on his arms, he made no noise. The God sighed sadly. He didn’t want to do this, but he needed his moon to be safe.

* * *

 

Hearth woke up in a good mood. He swung his legs over the side of his bed in the Chase Space. He went to go and check on Blitz, wondering if made it back from the shop last night. Most nights he didn’t, like last night. Hearth rubbed his eyes sleepily. He would have to go and get him, he didn’t mind though. Blitz may not have felt the same, but Hearth loved the little dwarf. He wasn’t sure what kind of love he was feeling, but he knew it was love. He quickly pulled on a pair of ripped, black skinny jeans and just a plain black top. He pulled his coat on and wrapped his scarf around his neck. Magnus was looking after the children so Hearth quickly signed,  _Blitz,_ so Magnus knew where he was going. Hearth shoved his hands into his pockets as the cold air hit him, heading towards Blitzen’s Best. He unlocked the door with his spare key and pushed hard.

The lack of Blitzen scared him. He checked every nook and cranny of the shop. No Blitz. He came across the desk that Blitz usually slept at and saw a crumpled piece of paper, and what was written on the paper made Hearth’s heart sink through the floor.

“ _One for sorrow,_

_Two for mirth,_

_Three for a wedding,_

_Four for a birth,_

_Five for silver,_

_Six for gold,_

_Seven for a secret never to be told,_

_Eight for a kiss,_

_Nine for a wish,_

_Ten for a dwarf you can’t help but miss. You have until sun up tomorrow. You know where to find me. -Máni,_ ”

Hearth knew this rhyme. The Counting Crows. Máni, the God of the moon had kidnapped Blitz. He felt a rush of emotions build up. He knew he was having a panic attack but Blitz was the only one that could calm him down. But Blitzen wasn’t there. His whole body started trembling violently. He couldn’t breathe. He was choking. Pain spiked through his chest leaving him more breathless than before. The walls were closing in. He collapsed, backing up to the wall. He was very dizzy and nauseous. His heart was racing so fast he was scared it would beat right out of his chest. _I’m losing my mind_ , he thought frantically. He needed to get away. He needed to escape. Suddenly, Magnus burst through the door, Jack in hand.

“Hearth!” He yelled, dropping to his knees. In front of the deaf elf and signed slowly and clearly,

 _Breathe, Hearth. In and out. Do it with me. In and out_. 

Very slowly, Hearth started to calm down. 

 _Thank you. I’m sorry_ , he signed in small gestures. Magnus smiled, 

“It’s fine, really. What happened?” Hearth just handed Magnus the note Máni had left behind. Magnus sat cross legged next to Hearth while his eyes flicked over the note. 

“Who’s Máni? And why has she kidnapped your dwarf?” Hearth blushed a little at Blitz being referred to as _his_ dwarf. He shrugged lightly. 

_He’s the God of the moon. Sometimes in A-S-G-A-R-D._

Magnus sighed. 

“Pack your bag, Hearth. We’re going on a road trip.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end of this chapter! X


End file.
